hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2700 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2700 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active year, with at least 24 storms forming, of which 16 became hurricanes and 9 became major hurricanes. The 2700 Atlantic hurricane season was the first year to use a new naming list since 2629. Storms ImageSize = width:600 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2005 till:01/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2005 till:18/05/2005 color:C1 text:Anna from:02/06/2005 till:14/06/2005 color:C4 text:Barry from:05/06/2005 till:15/06/2005 color:C3 text:Cristina from:21/07/2005 till:27/07/2005 color:C2 text:Donald from:30/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 color:TS text:Emma from:31/07/2005 till:03/08/2005 color:TS text:Fredrick from:03/08/2005 till:08/08/2005 color:C1 text:Grace from:05/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:C4 text:Henry barset:break from:16/08/2005 till:31/08/2005 color:C3 text:Isabella from:19/08/2005 till:22/08/2005 color:TS text:John from:21/08/2005 till:29/08/2005 color:C4 text:Karen from:01/09/2005 till:09/09/2005 color:C3 text:Larry from:03/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:C5 text:Maria from:08/09/2005 till:13/09/2005 color:TS text:Nathan from:08/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:TS text:Olivia from:09/09/2005 till:15/09/2005 color:TS text:Pedro barset:break from:22/09/2005 till:29/09/2005 color:C1 text:Quinn from:26/09/2005 till:02/10/2005 color:C1 text:Rafael from:29/09/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:C3 text:Sarah from:29/09/2005 till:06/10/2005 color:C3 text:Theodore from:23/10/2005 till:28/10/2005 color:C1 text:Unity from:11/11/2005 till:13/11/2005 color:TS text:Vance from:24/11/2005 till:30/11/2005 color:C2 text:Wendy from:12/12/2005 till:14/12/2005 color:TS text:Xavier bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December Hurricane Anna A tropical wave formed near Cuba on May 8. The wave was soon invested on May 12, after fluctuating many times in strength. Due to its slow movement, the storm was able to gain more strength over warm waters. The invest became Tropical Depression One on May 14. The storm prompted Tropical Storm Warnings for much of the Florida/Alabama coast. The depression became a tropical storm the next day and was designated the name Anna. Tropical Storm Anna struggled in intensification, however, Anna became a Category 1 hurricane on May 16. Anna made landfall in Florida as a high-end tropical storm, causing $100,000 (2700 USD) in damages and three deaths. Hurricane Barry On June 1, a tropical wave formed near Hispaniola. Quickly, the wave developed into Tropical Depression 02. The storm traveled slowly over warm waters, causing rapid intensification. In under 24 hours, the storm went from Tropical Storm Barry to Hurricane Barry. Barry made its first landfall as a Category 2 hurricane in Quintana Roo, causing at least $800 million (2700 USD) in damages and 318 deaths from flash flooding. Barry became the first major hurricane of the year on June 10, and reached a peak intensity of 150 mph and a barometric pressure of 930 millibars. Barry weakened into a Category 3 hurricane right before it made landfall in Louisiana, leaving 75% of New Orleans underwater. Barry continued to weaken rapidly as it hovered over Mississippi. Barry dissipated on June 14 near Knoxville, Tennessee. Barry was the first hurricane to make landfall in the United States as a major hurricane since 2697. Hurricane Cristina On June 1, a tropical wave moved off of the African coast. The system struggled to maintain its strength as it moved past Cape Verde. The system was invested on June 3 and became a tropical depression on June 5. The depression managed to stay over warm, open waters and became Tropical Storm Cristina. The storm veered its way towards Florida and the East Coast. Cristina slowly intensified and became a hurricane on June 8. Cristina strengthened and made landfall on North Carolina as a Category 1 hurricane. Cristina became a Category 2 hurricane on June 9, and then became a major on June 10. Cristina slowly turned away from the coast, making landfall on Newfoundland as a tropical storm on June 13. Cristina became post-tropical on June 15, just 350 miles west of Dublin, Ireland. Hurricane Donald On July 21, after nearly one month of inactivity, Tropical Depression Four formed. The depression strengthened rapidly into Tropical Storm Donald. Donald became a hurricane as it neared the Azores on July 24. Donald hit its peak strength as a Category 2 hurricane on July 25, before weakening and becoming post-tropical near Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Emma Tropical Depression One formed on July 30. The disorganized depression struggled to strengthen, however, the depression became Tropical Storm Emma for 12 hours before weakening into a depression. Emma dissipated on August 1. Tropical Storm Fredrick A tropical wave, that had a history of following the wave that became Tropical Storm Emma, became Tropical Depression Five on July 31. The depression became Tropical Storm Fredrick on August 3, attaining its peak intensity before making landfall on Florida. Fredrick dissipated on August 3. Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henry Hurricane Isabella Tropical Storm John Hurricane Karen Hurricane Larry Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nathan Tropical Storm Olivia Tropical Storm Pedro Hurricane Quinn Hurricane Rafael Hurricane Sarah Hurricane Theodore Hurricane Unity Tropical Storm Vance Hurricane Wendy Subtropical Storm Xavier Storm Names This is the very first year to use the letters Q'', ''U, X'', ''Y, and Z'' in a naming list, however the ''Y and Z'' names were never used in this season. This list was used again in 2706. Retirement The WMO retired the names Barry, Henry, Isabella, Karen, Maria, and Theodore in the spring of 2701. It tied with 2447 for the second-most names retired in one season. 2541 had the most retired names in a season, with seven. The names ''Bret, Hector, Ilene, Kimberly, Marcia, and Thomas replaced the names for 2706. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2700s